Chronicles of Merlin Guide: What to do During Level 0 ~ 9
Source: Chronicles of Merlin Guild In Chronicles of Merlin, when you first log in, just choose your starting Hero and follow the tutorial to get yourself familiarized with the game. If you think you've got the hang of it on your own, you can click "Skip Tutorial" at the bottom to move ahead. Here's a summary of what you should do first: You start with 200 Gold, 50 Battle Points and 1000 Silver. Click "Add Building Team" on the left side and buy your next Building Team. Next, click the "Army" button, go to the Training page, and buy 2 more Training Slots. You can only have 3 Building teams and 3 Training Slots before upgrading your VIP level. Slow and Steady is the way to be In Chronicles of Merlin, steady development is the key. If you try to level your City Hall too fast, or jump forward to a new Region too soon, you will find yourself way out of your Alliance. #Building Order: Upgrade your City Hall to level 2 for the Armory to appear. Upgrade the Armory to level 2, then upgrade City Hall to level 3. Remember, your Build Team cooldown will get longer as they engage in more building tasks in a single day and get fatigued. #Train your Heroes: Click the Tower of Trails, choose 20 minutes and then select "Rigorous Mode" (free the first time) and click "Add Exp"(requires Battle Points, defeat AI Armies in Campaign to earn more). VIP players can gain access to 200% or 250% Training Modes. #Buy and Upgrade Gear: Click on your Armory and buy 1 Copper Sword. Click "Upgrade" to upgrade the sword. You'll have to wait 5 minutes before upgrading again. (The success rate is 100% in the first region, but in the next region you will have to deal with a changing success rate.) #AI Armies in Campaign: This is the main storyline of the game. Click "Campaign" in the lower right to see the Campaign map. Defeat one army at a time as you progress towards the Boss of the Stage. The armies will become more difficult as you get closer to the Boss. Click the nearest army and then click "Attack" to mount your attack. The attacker has the advantage of attacking first. After the battle, return to your City and upgrade your Tower of Trails and Armory again. The countdown timer located next to your Banners count is the amount of time remaining before you can engage in another battle. Again, fatigue plays a part here; the more you battle in a day, the longer you will have to wait between each battle. #Quests: Click "Quests" in the lower right corner. Quests update often as you progress through the game, so check here often. You must accept Quests before you can earn credit for completing the objectives. There are lots of Quests to guide you through upgrading your buildings and getting started, with serious Silver rewards to boot. For the first 5 levels upgrade your City Hall, Armory, and Tower of Trials to level 5; Residences to level 3; and Treasury to level 4 to finish all available quests and get your silver reward. From levels 5-9 just keep steadily upgrading your City Hall. #Alliances: Once your City Hall reaches level 5 you will unlock Alliance Quests. Click "Alliances" in the lower right corner to browse a list of Alliances. Choose one and "Apply" now! The higher the level the better, but don't be too ambitious. You can also use 100 Battle Points to create your own Alliance. #Enlightenment: Click "Army" in the lower right corner and go to the Enlighten tab. There are several Enlighten modes, the first takes only Battle Points but has a rather small effect. The 2 Gold mode is the most economical, it can raise one stat very high. The 20 Gold mode gives a chance to boost all 3 stats higher than their current level. #Taxes: You can collect taxes 12 times each day (15 during Spring). The cooldown between collections will increase each time you collect during the day. The main determinants of tax revenue are your Residence levels and Counting House level. There is also a small chance of reaping Gold whenever you collect taxes. Hint: When you're first starting out, try to save your tax collection for later in the day, after you've already leveled your residences and counting houses for the day. To Do Level 0 ~ 9 The Road to Domination War is what CoM is all about; and we're sure that domination in battle is your ultimate goal, too. We've made a guide to walk you through the first few battles you'll face throughout the game. Before you get into the thick of it though, you need to make sure you have fresh troops and adequate Grain supplies. Until level 15 you don't have to worry about reinforcing your forces, but later you'll need to keep an eye on your Reserves to make sure it stays above 0 and your Grain to make sure you have enough to replenish your Reserves. We wouldn't want poor management of resources delay your conquests in battle! Levels 0-9: Sherwood Forest Stage Armies Red Troops: Maid Marian, Robin Hood. #Enhance your Weapon to + 2, defeat 3 armies. #Enhance your Weapon to + 5, Buy 1 Copper Mail and equip it, defeat 5 armies. #Enhance your Weapon to + 6, use "Add Exp" to upgrade your Hero to level 4, defeat Maid Marian. #Enhance your Weapon to + 7, get enough hero tokens, click on "Army" in the lower right corner, go to "Recruit" and recruit Maid Marian. Go to "Enlighten" and enlighten your Heroes. Now, go to "Formation" and put your Heroes in formation as you please. You can dismiss and recruit Heroes any time, but remember you'll have to spend Silver even when you re-recruit a Hero. Buy a level 1 Weapon and Armor for Maid Marian, equip them and train. If you are VIP you will be able to train them faster like 150% or 200% Mode. #Enhance both weapons to + 7 and defeat 5 armies. #Enhance both sets of your Armor pieces to + 4, use Add Exp until your first Hero reaches level 6. Defeat 4 armies. #Enhance both sets of armor to level 7, upgrade your Heroes to level 6-7, Defeat the Boss Robin Hood. 1 army, 100% completion reached! Growing Power Don't be in a rush to move to the next region after you complete the Yellow Turban Stage! You should keep developing until you reach the maximum possible strength at your current Region before moving on. This is especially important for free players. There are three main reasons: #Stronger Gear and higher level Heroes will be able to continue to defeat much higher level armies and receive significantly more Battle Points for each victory. You'll need a lot of Battle Points to keep steadily developing later on. #Once you reach level 10, you will no longer have a 100% enhance success rate. Make sure you enhance all your gear as much as possible (2 weapons and 2 sets of armor to + 9) before moving on! #Once you move to the level 10 Region, you'll start competing more and more with other players. You'll soon be able to fight for Farms, Silver farms, and eventually even subjugate other players or invade other Kingdoms. You'll want to have the biggest advantage possible before moving to the next region to stay competitive and avoid getting bullied. This means leveling all your buildings to level 9 and your Heroes to at least level 7 or 8. You can wait until later to begin really focusing on your Residences, because your current Tax Revenue can't compete with Mission rewards and making your Building Teams spend their time on residences will greatly increase their fatigue and increase your wait time between more important building tasks. Category:Guides